Infection Series Tribute Edition
by LeesGurl103
Summary: look inside for the summary Pairings Yuriy\Kay


Infection

Starring

Chris Egan Mikey Hillman

Kay Levy as Kay Lucia Ocampo

Erick Scott Smith as Nicholai Ginovaef II

Colby Paul as Toby

Glenn McMillan as Xander

Malse Jowe as Kesse

Mary E Winstead as Tammy

Cassie Scerbo as grace

Burgess Abernathy Jason

Summary; when a deadly virus escapes a scientists grasp a small town ends up being infected and overrun by flesh-eating undead, David and his friends come across a new girl with a secret; she is a mercenary for U.B.C.S and S.T.A.R.S, they decide to stick with her and she agrees under one condition; if they make it out alive they become S.T.A.R.S and U.B.C.S mercenaries. Will they survive the wrath of T-Virus or die of infection?

Official Score Track; by Christopher Young, Charlie Clouser and Marilyn Manson

1 Newton Falls (Glass Act)

2 The Mercenary (Convoy)

3 T-Virus (Resident Evil 1 theme)

4 Seizure Of Power

5 Cleansing

6 Mercenary Rescue (Convoy Rescue)

7 Market (tanker truck)

8 The Border (Convoy remix)

9 Daylight (hive Train)

My name is Kay Lucia Ocampo; I am a mercenary for U.B.C.S and S.T.A.R.S. The year is 2010 and the Tyrant Virus also known as T-Virus has escaped . The infection levels are critical. The only bright side; there is an Antivirus; The D-Virus (Daylight Antivirus). Eight others and me survived long enough to try to get out of town. But by the end of the night, only a few of us would make it past the borders of town…without infection.

Raccoon City; The hive; time until total infection of Baltimore; 6 hours.

_I was trapped. In this chest, they locked me in here. Umbrella is going too far. I pounded on the top for a chance to get out. I finally busted the lock letting out a raged scream as I stepped out. I headed to a weaponry storage closet and loaded up. This will_ _be war._

Baltimore High School; 5 hours before total infection.

"hey has anyone seen Kay? She's been missing for 3 days now." Mr. Pallenik asked. "No sir I haven't seen her" Mikey said. "well Mr. Hillman, im glad your concerned but please next time raise your hand. He nodded at his teacher's wishes. "well its 11:09 go eat lunch, oh and after please report back to your fourth period class." Mr. Pallenik instructed.

"did you hear about this gruesome virus that's going a round? Like six people are in quarantine at the hospital because of it." Tammy said to her friends. "I hear that's just a fake hoax." Xander said. "yeah you would, you don't believe anything unless it comes from you." Nicholai said. "that's not entirely true, I believed you when you told me Grace was cheating on me." Xander said. "I only cheated because you were to gentle." Grace said flipping her blonde hair. "oh nice so now it's a crime to be gentle to your girl? Oh dear god Kesse get ready for this." Toby said. "oh no ready for what?" Kesse asked sitting at the table. "apparently; being a bad boyfriend is when your gentle to your girl." Toby said "oh are we really discussing Xander and Grace's break up?" Mikey asked. "I hate to say yeah but, yeah." Nicholai said. Just then the principal came over the announcement. "can I have all students go to their fourth period class. This is an emergency. There is an infected student in the school." He said. Students panicked. Especially when the student stood in the door way to the gym. "she's in here!" Tammy screamed. The infected student lunged at a student biting his neck. Most students ran. What they didn't know was there was more then just that infected student in there.

Baltimore High School. 2 hours later 3 hours left

_I stopped to find my way out. I followed the signs and finally after 15 minutes I was out into the city. I looked at the school and I saw S.T.A.R.S and U.B.C.S rigs and agents. They were arguing over who should go in there. "ill go" I said. "O-Ocampo?" one U.B.C.S. member asked. "yeah its me now move." I demanded. "I don't really know if your sister will like this." The one member stated. "and what makes you think I care?" I asked. He was silent. "thought so." I said. I loaded my guns and headed in. by now half the student body and some staff were flesh hungry undead. I took head shots at every one that came at me. I could smell gas I knew this would be trouble. I watched as a group of my fellow classmates went into the school kitchen. The dare officer was visiting today with the drug dogs. Perfect…not. I heard them scream when an infected dog snarled at them hungry for their fresh un-infected flesh. And one did the stupidest thing. The dog was on the stoves so the guy turned the stoves on and they ran. I punched open a emergency hatch and pulled a fireproof blanket out. the others made it out but the stupid head that turned the stoves on fell. I got by him and wrapped him and me into the blanket and waited for the flames to settle. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just saved Mikey Hillman. "your stupid, critically stupid." I stated. "how and why?" he asked. "you turn stoves on when there's a gas leak, you blockhead." I said for some reason I smiled at him. He smiled back that's when I saw an infected student behind Tammy. I raised my shotgun. "move!" I commanded. She ducked and I hit it right in the head. "you need to freaking watch your self!" I snapped. "sor-ry!" she said. I went and I pressed her to the wall; my forearm to her chest. "the T-virus spreads like crazy you get bit, I'll have to kill you and you wouldn't even make it out of the school even if I didn't kill you. U.B.C.S and S.T.A.R.S are out there and if you're infected you're in quarantine. So we have to watch ourselves as well as eachother cuz those things are gonna multiply like crazy, you got that?" I asked. She could only nod. "now lets go." I said and they followed. "How many of them are there?" Mikey asked. "Right now not a lot but if we don't get out of town soon there will be a bunch," I said. "How much time until the city is fully infected?" Tammy asked. "Three hours exactly, now hush I think I hear something." I said. We went up to the door and I cocked the shotgun. I put my ear against the door and heard growling. "Get back!" I shouted. "Argh!" I hear Nicholai scream. And one infected civilian was trying to bite him. I shot it right in the head. " I tossed Nicholai and the gang a gun. "Aim for the head!" I said. We kept shooting and I saw something unbelievable. " Markus?" I asked. He just lunged at me. "I started to fight him. "Markus its me!" I said. But he kept trying to attack me. "I work fro umbrella now." He said. He got out a blade and I grabbed a metal pole and we fought. I got him into a door and an infected civilian brought him into a group of them. "Help me close the doors!" I shouted. Xander and Mikey came to help me but Xander ended up being dragged in. "somebody help!" he cried. There was nothing we could do. "Xander no!" grace cried. She tried going to help him but me and Mikey held her back. "No let go off me hes in there!" she cried. "If he stays with us in an hour maybe two he will be one of them and he will try to kill us and probably succeed!" I said. We started to pull her away. "Those doors wont hold much longer." Nicholai said. "Well a second grader could have found that one out." Mikey said. "Well then lets get out of here." I said. " I can't go!" Grace cried. "Look at me. You have to, those things are right be hind us so we have to keep moving or they'll kill all of us you got that?" I snapped. She only nodded. "now lets go!" I said._

Baltimore City Hospital; 2 hours left.

"Dr Browning, the out break in Baltimore is reaching Critical levels, your experiment has gone way out of hand!" Dr Angela Fairweather said. "My experiment is fine. That mercenary; Kay Ocampo, she escaped the hive down in raccoon city, shouldn't she have died in the nuclear sanitization?" Dr Browning asked. "No sir, she was on the lowest level in the hive, sir." Angela said. "Then shouldn't she have been mutilated by zombies?" Dr browning asked now getting ticked. "She did get bitten, but she found daylight, she injected two doses. I think she doesn't know that that makes her immune to the T-Virus." Angela explained. "It…What?" Browning asked angrily. "You didn't know sir?" Angela asked. "No! I didn't! I want that tracking device on her somehow if it hasn't been on her already!" browning commanded. "I'll see what I can do." Angela said. He grabbed her by the collar of her lab coat. "No, you will get it on her, you're an expendable asset I can throw you to the tyrants anytime I want to." Browning said. "Y-yes sir" Angela said holding back tears of fear. He pushed her. "Now go." Browning said. And she scrambled off.

Baltimore high school entrance time left 1 ½ hour Mikey's point of view.

We were walking in search of the entrance, we found it and Kay let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it?" I asked. "Look out the door" I said. Any S.T.A.R.S or U.B.C.S mercenary that was out there was dead, or being mutilated by infected dogs. " Give me that gun in the corner." Kay said. I handed her the rifle. She loaded ammo into it. "Stay in here and shoot if one of those dogs comes in!" she commanded. We all nodded and watched as she picked up a chair and threw it through the glass and started to shoot. Once she shot them all she nodded her head for us to follow her. "This street looks dead." Toby said. "No dip, but there's something under that bridge." Kay said. "Well let's go" I said cocking my gun. We went to the bridge and our eyes widened at what we saw, it was some creature with a really long tongue and like three rows of teeth and 3 or 4 claws on each leg. "What the heck is that!" Tammy cried. "It's a licker, it's a creature Umbrella developed by injecting t-virus right into fresh flesh, results were unstable so they used these things for viral weaponry." Kay explained. "How do you kill them?" I asked. "Same way you kill an infected civilian, headshots. But for this thing you need more then one." She explained again. "Well that thing is in our way, I mean if we are trying to get out of the city this is the quickest way." Nicholai said. "Then lets terminate this thing." Kay said. She took out to machine guns and jumped down and started shooting at it. it dropped down dead. "Jump!" she said. We all jumped down. The bridge wasn't that high. "we have to keep moving, if there was one licker then there will be more." Kay said. We each were now loaded with guns and knives, when we got out of the school we took weapons and gear from the dead mercenaries. Kay was already in her uniform for U.B.C.S. "where are we going?" Kesse asked. "The closest exit from town as we can get, but first we should get some cars, we will get ahead of infection faster." Kay said. We went across the street into a car dealer. Pick ones that can hold cargo such as food, ammo…things like that" Kay said opening the door to a dodge ram. "Um guys…look." Kesse said pointing to the squad of Umbrella mercenaries. "Let the games begin" Kay said taking out two handguns. "if that's the way they want it." I said joining Kay. She began shooting at them and they charged at us. "Fight them off! Save what ammo that you have left!" Kay said throwing the hand guns aside. She started to fight them off. One grabbed her by her hair but she elbowed him forcing him off of her. "Nice" I said impressed. "Thanks!" she said. We turned to the trooper. We both front hand springed and kicked the guy down. She took a sword like rod from him and slid it open. She started to fight the troopers off with it. They were all face down on the ground dead. Well except for one. I raised my gun and shot him straight in the head. "You missed one!" I said. "Yeah, you're gonna be missing something." She said smiling. We could only find a set of keys for 4 of the cars there were eight of us. "Every one pick a riding partner…I choose Nicholai and Mikey." Kay said. "She likes you." Nicholai whispered. I hit him in the stomach. "Not now happy-gun-getter-boy." I said getting into the front seat. Nicholai sat in the back and in the bed we had Kesse and Toby on watch. We drove off. "How is it out there?" I asked. "Windy" Kesse said. We had to stop we needed food. "Okay look for healthy foods as well as some things to enjoy." Kay said. We found at least 6 carts of food and loaded them into the cars. Im going back in there to see if there's anything else we could use." Kesse said. "Scream if you need us." I said. She loaded a pack of ammo into her gun and headed in. "you think there's anything in there?" I asked. " You mean infected like, if there is then its good at hiding. I smiled at her. "Who was the guy that attacked you earlier in the school?" I asked. "His name was Markus Kustos he was my partner…like my brother." She said. We then heard Jason coughing. "You okay man?" Nicholai asked. He looked up at us. His eyes were blind blue. He hissed at me and lunged "hes infected!" Kay said. I tried fighting him off but he was stronger. His fighting stopped when a bullet penetrated his skull. I lay there breathing heavily still shocked and scared. "You okay?" Kay asked me I could only nod breathing deeply.

In the back of the store. 1 hour left

"Dr. Browning. We sent some troopers out there but they took good care of them." Angela said. Browning looked at her angrily. "How?" He asked angrily. "well I hope you know she is a Jr S.T.A.R.S. and U.B.C.S mercenary." She said. "that would have helped some." Browning said. "They're in the front of the store." Angela said seeing Kesse go through with hurt gun up. "attack her" browning said. And an umbrella trooper did as told.

With the group;

_We were all doing an amazing job at leaving the town. But of course trouble had to arise. "Guys!" we heard Kesse scream. We ran in with our guns and saw a bunch of those dogs and an umbrella trooper had Kesse. "guys please help me!" she cried. They were holding a vile of t virus to her neck. "let her go" I snapped pointing the shotgun. "make me" Angela said. "you don't wanna make me." I said. "let them loose" Angela said. We raised our guns and began shooting. One dog cornered grace. She tried shooting at it but her gun was out of ammo. It began to mutilate her. "no!" I snapped. Mikey had one so it couldn't get up he shot it down. "stay" he stated in a pun. Our attention turned to Toby who had an infected civilian biting his neck. Two dogs came over and it was done for Toby. "no! Toby!" please! Help him!" Kesse cried trying to break free of the grip. " I looked at Angela it looked as if she actually regretted this. "you guilty?" I asked. She just looked at me. She charged at me and I started to fight her. "your what he's after!" she yelled " this is all because of you!" she seethed. I pushed her back to the wall. And a dog lunged at her and she was gone in seconds. Tammy, me Kesse, Mikey and Nicholai we the last ones standing. For now. I looked at the trooper who had Kesse. I shot him in the head forcing him to let go of Kesse. A dog leapt onto Tammy. "guys go!" Tammy said we watched as she tried fighting off the dogs. "go now!" she urged. We ran out of the markets knowing Tammy wouldn't come back out. Kesse started coughing. "you're infected." Mikey stated. "how?" she asked. "when you fell you must have fell on that vile" Nicholai said. "we have to get to the hospital, there's anti virus there." I stated. "there's a cure?" Kesse asked before coughing. "yeah, it's called Daylight." I said. We go to the hospital and to our surprise there was a licker waiting there. "oh, good." Kesse said. It tried attacking us. We started to shoot at it. And in no time it was dead. But then a few undead doctors came at us. "open that door!" I told Mikey. Kesse stopped him. She cracked her neck and opened her blind blue eyes. She was now undead. She lunged on Mikey and he fought her off. She hissed at him and he took a head shot. We shot whatever infected civilian was left and got what ever of the anti virus that we could and headed out to the cars. By now the town was completely infected. We just drove through the town out to the border. We left the infected town and headed somewhere new…until that place was hit. "we made it." Mikey said smiling. "hah we made it!" he yelled happily I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. We were standing in the bed of the truck and Nicholai was driving. We were the true survivors of the Baltimore T-Virus Outbreak._

Cast Chris Egan As Mikey Hillman

Kay Levy As Kay Lucia Ocampo

Erick Scott Smith as Nicholai Ginovaef II

Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Tammy

Malse Jowe ad Kesse

Glenn McMillan as Xander

Burgess Abernathy as Jason

Colby Paul as Toby

Cassie Scerbo as Grace

Rashad Strik as Dr Browning

Jessica Stroup as Dr Angela Fairweather.

Wardrobe management;

Jason Kirk

Ami Tsotogawa

Yuku Sakuahru

Brendan alarni

Make up

Naopoleon Ghaller

Nick Velasquez

Cary Sinclair

Special FX advisors

Graham Lewton

Sheva Neenah

Cassidy Williams

Hahn Yeung Syung

Sound Track

Outsider- perfect circle (T-virus

Remix)

Heartstrings – Demon Hunter

Reclusion- Anberlin

What If- Creed

Im so sick –Flyleaf (t-virus mix)

Mein Teil- Rammestein

Diary Of Jane – Breaking Benjamin

The Mercenary (Convoy)

T-Virus (Resident Evil 1 theme)

Seizure Of Power

Cleansing

Mercenary Rescue (Convoy Rescue)

Market (tanker truck)

The Border (Convoy remix)

Daylight (hive Train)

Locations

Baltimore Maryland

Baltimore High School

Baltimore Hospital

Official Sites

"Infection" Group- Face book

"infection movie" My space

"Infection Tribute Edition"-

Director- Lewis St James

Writer- Kay levy

DC Film Association

District Pictures

Infection 


End file.
